Trials
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: "They're what make up our lives. They could be hard, they could be easy as heck, but they are what they are. Trials may suck on many different levels but the ones I had to go through, hard or easy, made my life better in so many ways, it's just so hard to believe those wretched things are what made my life a perfect Heaven on the land." -You
1. Chapter 1

**Big big rewrite here. I'm making this for everyone. Meaning, any reader, boy or girl, can be Hiccup's twin.**

* * *

The one thing that I kept thinking back to was always the disappointed face, the yelling, the scolding, the throwing his daughter out of the crowd. It was stupid. If I had some kind of faster transportation other than s boat I'd get out of this stupid place before he gave me another disappointed scowl.

"Well this is something... new..." I muttered. My name is (F/n) Haddock. I'm Hiccup's twin (brother/sister). I've been treated the same as Hiccup because I stick up for him. Because I choose to stay by his side and he's the village most hated. Hiccup recently just screwed up another dragon raid and it's been getting annoying to Dad.

"Why can't you be more like (F/n) and stay put? If you had just been less ignorant than (him/her) then you wouldn't have to be scolded all the time!" I had to stay next to my brother just listening to the scolding waiting for a line that may piss me off.

"What if I just want to make everyone proud? It's always "Hiccup the Useless" and "(F/n) the Not So Useless"! Why is it always me that gets taunted and teased? Am I some kind of emotionless thing? Do I not have emotions?! Do I not have feelings?!"

"We're Vikings! We don't get upset because of a few words!"

"Yeah maybe not you guys," I spoke up. The attention was turned from the fight to me.

"What?"

"You heard me. Words may not hurt you guys but they can hurt others. Everyone's different and the only reason why Hiccup won't accept who he is, it's because of all of you. Always saying he's the useless one. Always saying that... that my brother, is the weakling. My brother shouldn't belong in the village. I should be the one to take over in the future. You never consider his feelings. You always say that Vikings don't get hurt by words. Okay, but Hiccup isn't fully grown yet. You never know. Maybe in the future, he'll grow up to be strong. Not fat. There's a difference between muscles and fat. Fat is all of you. Muscle... Hasn't been seen around this village." Everyone's look of interest almost turned into a scowl had Dad not spoken up.

"(F/n) that kind of speaking is not tolerated in front of the-"

"You're my father. Just because they say respect your elders," I looked him in the eye and narrowed mine. "Doesn't mean that we'll always do it. You guys are taking advantage of that saying. Because of this, Hiccup can't stand up for himself. He's afraid you'll all do something to him. But I don't care. You are not, AND I mean it. Are not going to bring down my brother. You are not going to blame him for ever disaster because it's not right. He screws up but he's trying. Don't make him feel bad about himself just because he looks weak. In the future, the gods will bless the chief of the village and his offspring will grow up to be strong like him." I was now talking to Hiccup more than the village. "Being weak may not be a good thing. But if you try hard enough, you won't have to worry about proving yourself. Someday, we'll both be strong enough and you won't call us weak anymore." Their looks softened and it was almost as if they were feeling guilty.

"(F/n), you-" I cut Dad off.

"Shut up, Dad, I'm not finished. And screw feeding the village." Everyone gasped. They thought I'd never say that, huh? I rose my head and faced everyone. "You're all old enough to take care of yourselves! Don't always count on my dad to take care of you! You're not five you're adults. Focus on taking care of your families and don't laze around while Dad does all the Thor damned work around here! Get off your lazy asses and do some work other than killing the dragons!" I said in a laud, serious voice.

Astrid was smiling at my words. We'd been friends for quite a while now, and she was always nice to me and Hiccup because of the last time I stood up for him. She told me that what I did was braver and it was nice of a (brother/sister) to do for their older brother.

"(F/n) they are doing something," Dad tried to tell me. I grabbed the connection of his cape and pulled him down to my level.

"IF they were doing something, Dad, you wouldn't have all this shit to take care of. For the most part all these idiots do is fix their houses and fight dragons. I don't hear fishing, collecting eggs, or gathering yak milk anywhere. For the most part, It's only Hiccup and me doing that work. Don't credit them if they're just bossing us around," I growled in his face. When I let go, I glared at everyone.

"Well?! Get to work you lazy asses!" I yelled. They all scrambled off and I walked Hiccup home.

"They were right... You should be the chief someday," Hiccup muttered.

"Shut up. You're older than me by a day. Don't tell me that I should be the chief," I said.

"Are you okay? You look a bit angered."

"Annoyed, actually... About how the village treats you..."

"Oh... Well... You don't have to be that annoyed about it... I'm not impor-"

"You're important to your little (brother/sister). Don't tell me that you're not important." He looked happy to hear something like that and hugged me.

"Thanks, (F/n)."

"You're welcome, Hiccup." I returned the hug not caring about who saw. He's my brother. If he needs a hug, little (Bro/sissy) is always going to be here for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewrite rewrite rewrite... Sorry. This thing goes from past to present so present is bold italic. Memory is italic. 'Thoughts is italic with an apostrophe.'**

* * *

We finally got home and I sighed going out the back door.

"Where are you going?"

"If you're so sure that you shot down that Night Fury, then let's go find it. Maybe when we do, we can show Dad that you aren't a worthless piece of shit and that you can actually do something. You'd prove yourself." I smiled and ran to the woods headed towards the Raven Point. Maybe the dragon was still there...

"Alright, I'm coming..." I sighed and followed Hiccup, feeling super tired but it wasn't really my fault that I wasn't allowed to sleep...

_I was just sleeping in but the heat was way to much... I woke up and noticed the house was on fire... Again... Hiccup was out already which probably meant the forge or he's going to shoot down a dragon and kill it.. Another attempt._

_"Hiccup, get back inside!" Someone yelled at me and shoved me towards the forge._

_"Alright, so here I go, bodyguard," I muttered. When I reached the forge, Gobber was bossing Hiccup around._

_"Oi, Hiccup, ya (brother/sister)'s here!" He said in his not so quiet voice. I sighed and grabbed a nearby apron and began to help out._

_"So what are you doing here anyways?"_

_"You know Dad... Always making me play guardian until we get home..."_

_"I'm older than you by a day and he's telling you to protect me?"_

_"Well to be fair, you do happen to enjoy doing stupid stuff when you're alone."_

_"Meanie..."_

_"Well to be honest, you do have a habit of doing stupid things when you're alone." I waited and waited until Gobber was called out to go help fight. And I smirked._

_"What's with the-"_

_"Go! Now! Go catch a dragon and make people proud!"_

_Ehhh... Didn't work out well..._

_"It's not like the last few times, Dad, I mean I really actually hit it!" I watched sadly and followed behind quietly. "You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot, it went down. Just offer even point let's get a search party out there and-"_

_"STOP!" Dad yelled. I flinched and hid my face. This was horrible... Another failure... "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an ENTIRE village to feed!"_

_"Well between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?"_

_"That was just in front of everyone..." I muttered._

_"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders? __Why can't you be more like (F/n) and stay put? If you had just been less ignorant than (him/her) then you wouldn't have to be scolded all the time!" I had to stay next to my brother just listening to the scolding waiting for a line that may piss me off._

_"What if I just want to make everyone proud? It's always "Hiccup the Useless" and "(F/n) the Not So Useless"! Why is it always me that gets taunted and teased? Am I some kind of emotionless thing? Do I not have emotions?! Do I not have feelings?!" _

I sighed and shook the memory out of my head.

"(F/n)? Are you okay?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just... fine."

* * *

We found the dragon. After all that rambling of being useless, we finally found it. But it was by accident. Hiccup almost had his face eaten when he cut the dragon loose but the dragon only roared in his face and he fainted.

"What a brave boy, Hiccup," I muttered sarcastically and carried him home. By the time Dad got home, he was awake and we were both talking about the dragon and how it was weird it didn't kill us. I was laying on my bed and Hiccup was sitting excitedly on the edge of his.

Dad walked to our room and it was easy to tell with his sigh and loud footsteps.

"(F/n), Hiccup, I need to talk to you two." When did he ever need to talk to us?

"Oh uh, I need to talk to you, too, Dad..." I sighed and turned away from my father not even acknowledging his existence.

"(F/n), are you listening?"

"Have you ever listened to me?" I spat back.

"(F/n) this isn't the time to be fighting with Dad..."

"No. It's the time to be _talking _to the man. _Communicate_ with him, right?"

"I think it's time you both learned to fight dragons," Dad said not even listening to me... Like always...

"No. I'm not fighting dragons... You have an army of Vikings to do that for you, remember?"

"This is no time to be refusing, (F/n)! You are my (son/daughter)! Both of you!"

"Oh what and do you treat us like your children?" I asked turning to face him. "Do you treat us like we're your children and take care of us? Do you listen to us when we ask you to? Or do you just tune us out, push us around on what to do and what not to do, and do you just leave us to fend for ourselves when our fucking mother dies?" I asked angrily. He said nothing. "So if you don't treat us right, then how the hell are we still your Thor damned children?" No answer. He only pushed the comments away and shoved axes into our hands.

"You'll need these," He muttered.

"I don't wanna fight dragons." Shut up, Hiccup, he won't listen.

"But you will kill dragons."

"No I'm really very extra sure that I won't!"

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?!"

"Of course he can't," I muttered.

"This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you-"

"He can't carry you all, you're too fat and heavy," I blurted out. Dad glared at me but continued.

"Which means you talk like us, you walk like us, you think like us."

"Which means no thinking when you say something and be stupid at all times."

"Are you ever going to stop saying this stuff?"

"Nope because I'm not thinking about whether or not I should say it. I just say it."

"Oi..."

"Found a loop hole~" I said and put the axe aside.

"Anyways, you two train hard, I'll be back. Probably," He said walking out the door.

"And we'll be here. Maybe," Hiccup replied miserably.

"Maybe Astrid will be there. You never know," I said.

* * *

The next morning was a bit annoying. Especially with the taunts and bullying.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announced.

"No turning back," Astrid whispered to us. I nodded and sighed.

"I hate this already." After the others were done talking about getting scars and wounds, I only only walked quietly to the center.

"Hey, (F/n), you gonna use your big mouth again like you did yesterday?" Snotlout asked and I squeezed the handle of my axe getting slightly irritated.

"What? You aren't gonna talk, loud mouth?" Tuffnut asked.

"(She/He) always stands up for (his/her) stupid pathetic brother," Ruffnut muttered.

"Yeah, why do you do that, (F/n)?" Snotlout asked almost asking to get his face punched. "He's a worthless piece of-" BAM! I punched him square in the face and kicked his balls.

"Don't talk about my brother like that. Just because he's weak right now doesn't mean you won't get your ass beaten when you bully him," I said within every punch and kick. Gobber had to pull me off later and help Snotlout up.

"What was that all about, (F/n)?" Gobber asked.

"Did the big Snotty Baby get a wound before the battle?" I asked. "Pa-the-tic." I said.

* * *

The day went by not so quickly and the only highlight of my day was beating the crap out of Snotlout.

We went looking for the dragon and found this cool lake. I jumped down with my axe and started hitting the flat part of the blade against a rock.

"BREAK BREAK BREAK!" I yelled. "BREAK YOU STUPID THING BREAK!" When the blade shattered and the wood broke, I threw it all in the lake and ignored the dragon that was currently watching with interest as I broke the weapon.

* * *

Rain poured down as soon as I broke the weapon and we ran back to the Great Hall where I knew Gobber and the other guys would be.

"Where did these two go wrong?"

"Uhh they showed up?" Ruffnut said.

"They didn't get eaten," Tuffnut laughed.

"They're never where they should be," Astrid said quickly giving us an apologetic look.

"Correct, Astrid. You need to learn and breathe this stuff." Gobber dropped a book on the table. "The dragon manual. Every dragon we know and every dragon we know of." He looked around almost as if listening for something. "Not attacks tonight. Study up." And with that, he left the Great Hall.

"Wait you mean read?" Tuffnut asked.

"While we're still alive?"

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asked.

"Because if you just attempt to kill the so called "stuff", it won't be effective if you don't know what these "stuff" can do," I muttered.

"Oh oh! I read it like seven times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And then there's this other one where-"

"Shut it, Fishy. None of them are interested," I snapped opening the book.

"You guys read, I'll go kill," Snotlout said. The others agreed but Fishlegs only followed them to keep talking.

"Astrid go out. We don't need you to be pulled within our level too." She nodded and left waving at me and smiling sadly. I waved back and went back to staring blankly at the book I decided not to read.

"(F/n)?"

"I'm just... not into this book," I muttered. He looked slightly worried with me but nonetheless put the book down and we both walked home.

**_Even after a while I still felt a bit... lonely. Hiccup got popular with the group and I just decided to stay out of it... He's got everyone else to hang out with. It can't be just me. But I've been avoiding him for a while now... We're getting to that so don't worry._**

I sighed and fell asleep under the covers.

"(F/n), are you sure, you're okay?" I nodded and fell asleep, dreading the next day.

* * *

I woke up and the sun was out. Another day at Dragon Training...

"Never mind, I'll just skip it..." I muttered and walked out the house. It wasn't like it was important anyways...

I walked to a random direction in the woods to clear my head but clearing it wasn't my only problem. I wasn't feeling well but... it was just a headache...

"Come on, Toothless. Eat the fish..."

**_I dunno why, but for some reason, I've been feeling better now. I mean, I still get to hang around Astrid. Even though she hangs out with my brother, I still think she's pretty cool to hang around. As long as she doesn't punch me I'm fine._ _Though sometimes Hiccup tries to ask me, why I kept ignoring and avoiding him, I'd only answer, "I've finished what I needed to." and walked away. _**

**_It's been months since we've talked. Since that day. _**

"No, Toothless, you eat the fish like you did earlier. Not regurgitate it and make me eat it." I made it towards the speaking person and to the bottom of the same place we were yesterday.

"So, what's up?" I sighed and shook my head only making the pain worse.

"Huh? Oh hey, (F/n). You missed Dragon Training..."

"Oh... I must have slept too late then..." I gave a nervous laugh and suddenly mumbled under my breath, "Probably thinking about Mom again..."

"(F/n)? Are you okay?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine... It's just a stupid thought..."

"(F/n) it's not stupid if it bothers you. You're my (brother/sister). Just tell me what's wrong."

"Look, I said I'm fine. Anyways, how was Training?"

"Oh... Uhh... Ehhh... It was okay, I guess..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much... Astrid whooped the Nadder's tail..."

"Well something we both know that she can do... Dad should let her help him find that nest so he can stop obsessing over finding it..." I scowled and sighed. "Well at least we know one person that's doing fine in Training..."

"Actually... There's two..."

"Oh? And who else would there be? Fishlegs is too nerdy and obviously won't shut up about facts until he's shot at, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are always fighting, Snotlout is just stupid, and I just don't know about you."

"Yeah... I've been doing better..." I snickered at how hesitant he was to say that.

"Toothless teach you a trick or two?"

"Sure? How did you-"

"Overheard you. Teaching him how to eat a fish, I see..." Hiccup played a glare and laughed.

"He keeps regurgitating it and making me eat it."

"Wow... I wouldn't be surprised if you actually decided to skip meals for a week."

"Already planned."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm surprised you guys like it. I'm on a story writing roll here so don't be surprised if I get more than one chapter uploaded because I'm hyper and I've been on a laptop all day I just can't stop taking advantage of it!**

**Edit: Holy mother of crap... Somebody, anybody, save me now...**

* * *

As soon as we got back home, I fell on my bed, wanting so badly to take some water or something but I had already agreed not to eat.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope. Nope. I'm feeling sick," I replied burying my face in my pillow.

"Well get over it, because we got training tomorrow."

"Right... Forgot about that..." I muttered.

"Sleep..."

* * *

I sighed and fell out of bed, literally. I hit my face against the floor boards.

"Today's probably gonna be warm so what are you planning on doing?"

"Going barefooted to the training arena. I can run faster, then."

"Hopefully we can outrun a Zippleback..."

"What's there to be so afraid about? It's probably fun like the others say...?" I tried. Hiccup only shook his head and sighed.

"No. Nope. No way. Not gonna be fun." I got annoyed with how many times he'd said "No".

"DEAR THOR I KNOW IT WON'T BE FUN!" I yelled angrily, earning a laugh from him. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Nothing. Let's get going."

"Nice, you just love irritating me, don'tcha bro...?" I asked accusingly.

"Sure."

* * *

The Zippleback almost got us. But Hiccup cheated, I swear! He had freaking eels and dragons hate those things!

"How'd you do that?!" Fishlegs asked, totally excited.

"And why are you still sticking around this guy?" Snotlout asked pointing at me. "(He/She) hardly does anything in training but throw off a dragon by running off and stuff."

"Well at least (he/she) doesn't get hurt, Snotlout, unlike you did," Tuffnut pointed out.

"Not my fault SOMEONE BEAT ME UP!" He snapped.

"Well SOMEONE DESERVED IT!" I snapped back. He glared at me and rose his fist to hit me but I only dodged and grabbed him by the arms, putting him in a threatening position over the bridge's edge. "Don't try to hit me again, Snot, otherwise I won't hesitate to drop you off this bridge and let you drown in the waters below, got it?" I hissed. I didn't care if he knew how to swim, I'd still drop him.

* * *

I ditched the group before they had made it to the woods. Who cares if I left Hiccup alone with them? I don't.

I mean, he's got people to look out for him, so what am I needed for, right?

I had made it to the Secret Lake where we usually keep Toothless.

"Alright, buddy. I'm a bit bored and lonely so I'll hang out with you." He gave me a look as if asking, "Where's your brother?" so I took the chance to answer, "He's got friends to hang out with." Why don't they accept me either? Well, just like Snotlout said, I usually give Hiccup most of the work. For the most part, I only run around, distracting the dragons so he could go and do the work, making it seem like he's gotten better, when really, all we're doing is throwing he dragon off guard. Today, however, he did things all by himself, so all more the reason why they still hate me.

"You ditched us, ya jerk," I looked back, with no expression whatsoever.

"Isn't that what you wanted, Prince?" I retorted, turning my gaze back to the waters.

"I never said I wanted you to leave," He snapped.

"Well you can't keep telling me what to do," I snapped back. "You're getting older, you should know what to do, and how to take care of yourself. I'm not going to babysit you all the time. Go make some new friends. Go hang out with them. I'm not your guardian anymore. Get it? I'm done. Job's over, no need to hang out with me."

"Oh, so you want to be a loner?" He asked raising his voice.

"Am I not already?!" I yelled. The whole place soon went quiet, and he looked down, deep in thought. "I don't matter in your life anymore! Grow up! Make the village proud! Do whatever you want, I don't care!"

"Why do you suddenly hate me?!"

"You know what? If you keep making assumptions like that, maybe someday they'll come true," I snapped.

_**That could've been the last time I ever talked to him at all... But...**_

* * *

I knew what I said was harsh and horrible. I don't even know why I said it but I did. I didn't care at that time, but now, I know I'm gonna regret it all. But I wouldn't talk to him anymore. If he thinks I hate him, let him think I hate him. What's the point?

I pulled the covers over my head and sighed. It was so quiet. But then...

"(F/n), I need to talk to you,"Someone said from the doorway. It was Astrid.

"You sound like you've been wanting to kill someone for a long time, Astrid. Is talking seriously gonna help or am I gonna be your human punching bag?" I asked.

"No, after you left the group, an hour later, Hiccup came back to us, totally depressed and he explained the fight to me."

"Well what do you want to do about it?"

"I wanna talk to you about what you said," Astrid replied.

"See, I knew I'd regret my words."

"No, I mean, why did you say that? Why'd you say that you weren't needed in his life anymore?"

"Because I'm not," I replied, simply.

"Why? What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Look all around, Astrid. People like him. For the most part I'm just his partner in all this. All I do is throw off the dragon and let him take care of the rest."

"Why don't you do something about it, then?"

"He needs more recognition than I do." I smiled faintly at the wall. "Because everyone expects so much out of him, so why should I do something about it when he finally gets accepted?" I asked.

"You can always do a little something."

"I don't want to make the wrong move. Just one wrong move and everything will go back to the way it was for fourteen years. We have four years to stay the way we are, and then soon, we'll separate."

**_Most assured, that is not what happened._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bored, I'm sorry for the last chapter. XD **

**Just so you know, there are two endings to this story that I have in mind. Taking a vote, and counting. But for the most part, I'm just writing both for now.**

* * *

Sometimes I wondered when I would talk to him again. For the most part, I've been ignoring him since that brief argument. He tried several times to talk to me, but I only replied with an "I'm leaving" or a "See ya later". We haven't had a full conversation, ever. Until today.

Dragon Training was done, and people were getting ready for choosing who was gonna slay their first dragon. It's been a few months since then. Since the argument, since the training, everyday became boring. I had races with Astrid sometimes at night, Hiccup would always watch to see who wins but we'd always make it to the line together at the same time. We're both the same speed but we still train harder to see who gets faster.

Right now, because Astrid made us, we were sitting on a grassy hill, he was staring at nothing, and I was on my back, resting the day away. But the silence broke

"(F/n) just talk to me! I'm sick of being ignored by you!"

"Okay. I'm talking. What do you want?" I asked, calmly. I don't know if I'd said this before, but he's getting really annoying.

"I want you to stop being a jerk and actually tell me what the hell is on your damned mind right now!"

"So grown up, you finally learned to use stronger words," I said with fake pride. "you're fifteen, Hiccup. Just go with your friends and hang out with them for a day," I muttered.

"I've been hanging out with them for a week. Why can't we hang out like we did for the past 9 years?'

"I hung out with you because I accepted you and I still do now, but you've got other people to hang out with and it's not fair for you to play with me all the time. Go to the others, talk to them, get to know them better instead of pestering me, Prince."

"Why are you suddenly calling me that?" He asked.

"What, you want to be called Princess instead?" I asked, talking back.

"No names, (F/n)!"

"No promises, Prince." He sighed, obviously irritated, and sat up.

"You're gonna be mean for the rest of the month, aren't you...?" He asked.

"I'm mean all the time." I opened my eyes and sat up as well. What, was he gonna get all emotional now?

"Yeah but you were never mean to me." Yep, he's gonna start crying. "So why are you suddenly so mean?"

I knew I'd have to give in at one point, so I sighed and hugged him. I didn't really see her, but I knew she was there. Astrid watched us, and I could actually see her smiling and she'll rub it in my face that I still can't take it when my brother cries.

"Just don't cry," I muttered. "Don't cry, alright?"

I then heard his voice crack as he said, "Okay." But he buried his face into my shoulder and I could feel warm tears leak through my tunic. His body racked of sobs and I held him tighter trying to calm him down.

"Stop crying," I mumbled. "Come on, you wanna go back home?" I asked. He shook his head so I just sat there, until he calmed down and I sighed. He fell asleep.

* * *

Soon, the afternoon had faded into the night.

I had to carry him home. Even though it was easy, I really didn't want to do this.

"Hey, Loser. You carrying your brother home?" I glared at Snotlout who was currently getting asked to be punched in the face again.

"Don't call me a loser if I scared you when I said I'd throw you off a cliff. You want me to do it now?" I set Hiccup down and angrily walked right in my cousin's face. "Because I can easily pick you up and throw you to the waters below," I threatened. He only shook his head and gave a laugh.

"Do you really think you can hurt me?" He asked.

"Do you want to go at it, pal?" I rose my fist and aimed for his face. "You're asking for it, fatty." I threw my fist swiftly at him and hit his chin unfortunately since he moved.

"You want a fist fight, punk?"

"Isn't that what you asked for, ya ass?" But the fight quickly ended when someone spoke.

"Snotlout, Back off. We have no need for your big here." Thanks, Dad...

"You're gonna regret ever hitting me, (F/n)."

"I don't think so because I wanna punch you in the face and I want to rip off your-"

"No more, (F/n). Go to your room, I'll take care of this." I sighed and picked Hiccup up to resume walking back to the house.

* * *

The next day was the day of choice. Some sort of contest.

"Who do you think is gonna win, (f/n)?" Astrid asked.

"Uggh I don't even wanna think about it..." I groaned and hit my head against the stone wall, and ended up getting a headache.

"Well, best of luck to the both of us!" hiccup said.

"Honestly, your parents expect a lot from the both of you, so both of you just try your hardest out there."

It was a pretty fast thing. Everything seemed like a blur. One minute we were talking the next few Hiccup already had the Gronckel down.

"Damn..." I muttered.

* * *

Astrid was laughing and congratulated Hiccup.

"At least I don't have to worry about dying now," She said.

"Thanks, I feel so happy..."

_'I'm surprised we haven't told her about Toothless yet... I think we should tell her today...'_

"Hey, Astrid," I started.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"We're friends, right?" I looked at Hiccup who was currently giving me the, "please don't tell her" face.

"Of course we are!"

"So if I told you a secret about something super important, that could get us killed if anyone else in the village found out, you won't freak out, right?"

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

"(F/n)-"

"So if i told you that the reason why Hiccup got better at dragon training was because he was being trained by a dragon, would you get mad?" She stared at us blankly for a bit and soon her blank expression exploded into excitement.

"Epic! Do I get to see the dragon? What's the name? Boy or girl? Cute or pretty? Defensive or careless?" She threw questions at us and I stared back at her for a few seconds.

"Uhh... Probably, Toothless, boy, cute, and defensive," I answered, trying to recall the questions, since she rushed them out.

"Damn, she took this way better than I expected," Hiccup muttered.

* * *

I said goodbye and left for home, soon followed by Hiccup who was still scared Astrid was acting, but her expression showed no confusion, anger, or irritation. Just... Excitement...

_**We're at the present, now. Soon we'll be at the battle of the Red Death.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't care if girls will hate me for this so any boy readers just skip this part.. **

**The Female (F/N) is F-L-A-T-C-H-E-S-T-E-D. Okie? Okie. **

**You will look like him, exactly because that's what twins are like. Look the same, sound KINDA the same... Yeah... HAVE A NICE DAY!**

* * *

There were some nights where Hiccup would start crying, because the month of Mom's death drew closer, her anniversary haunted us. Our life. Our sweet loving mother still made us cry, the fact that she's dead, it was all just so hard to take in, even if she died eight years ago. I don't know how long we'll go without her in our lives. Sure it was eight years ago, and sure we don't seem like we care, but that never meant we never thought about it and cried.

Today was one of those nights. Where one bed is abandoned and one is carrying the weight of two siblings,one crying, and the other trying to calm him down.

"You get really emotional during this time of year, don't you?" I asked, sighing. It was about a few hours ago when he had started crying. I had to get off my own bed, WHICH WAS SUPER WARM BY THE WAY, and comfort him. He only nodded and resumed his crying.

"I know you miss her, alright? We all do. Everyone just wants her back but what happened is something we can't change so we should just get over it."

"H-how in any way-"

"We won't forget her, alright?" I said, suddenly feeling older. "We're not gonna forget her, we're just gonna move on. Mom wouldn't want us to cry right now..."

"But-"

"Her death affected us greatly, yeah I now. But it's been eight years, Hiccup. We should start moving on."

"That's easier said than done, you know."

"Well do you think crying is gonna bring her back?" I asked. "Crying won't fix anything." He didn't answer, but he did kinda stop crying. Though he didn't let me go back to my own bed...

I sighed for the second time and waited til the whole room was quiet, signaling that he was asleep, but I still sat where I was, since I obviously couldn't do anything to move. He was freaking sitting in my lap, and rested his head on my shoulder.

I couldn't sleep at all. Mom's death anniversary was coming up. Then there's be Valentine's Day... Which I love sending black roses to random people. It's funny.

"Good night then..." I muttered before falling asleep after an hour of listening to practically nothing but the crickets chirping and the night wind softly blowing the stars away.

* * *

I woke up at night, due to unbearable heat.

"(F/N)! WAKE UP!" I snapped my eyes open and fell out of bed. The house was on fire. Well, half of it.

"Crap, not today..." I got out of bed and sighed seriously hoping nothing bad happen.

We rushed outside and Dad caught us, glaring at the both of us.

"(F/n)! Hiccup! Where are you two going?" Busted...

"Uhhh... To the forge!" I said trying to get out of his grip. "We're gonna help Gobber with the weapons!"

"Uh huh... (F/n), protect your brother."

"Got it, Chief!" I saluted and smiled before pushing Hiccup away, closer to the forge.

* * *

Same old same, really. There was really nothing I could really do... So the night ended quickly, and I passed out in the forge.

The next morning, people were glaring at us and pointing to their houses. But I only shook my head.

"Do it yourselves this time," I said.

They all began yelling but I only silenced them.

"Just do it yourselves, this time." I sighed and picked up my brother heading back home, which was already repaired. That's one of the good things about being the Chief's son. Your house is the first to be fixed.

* * *

This just keeps getting better and better... I forgot what day it was... Perfect.

"(F/n)?"

"Go back to sleep, we're just walking home," I muttered.

"Why are you angry?" He asked. we got home and I set him down on his bed, and headed towards the doorway.

"I have work to do today, Hiccup. So just rest off and I'll be back by nightfall," I said. Just before I could leave, I almost head a seven year old talking to me.

"Well... Can you hurry back...? Dad said tonight there would be a meteor shower, and I wanna watch them again, like we did seven years ago."

"I don't know if I've got time for that but I guess I'll try..."

* * *

Crap crap crap crap.

I ran right out of the house I was working in as night fell but when I'd already gotten home, it was too late.

Everyone was asleep and I sighed.

"This is why I should never apply for a job on the other side of a huge island," I muttered. I walked up to my room and muttered curses under my breath. I hate this... It's been so long since we've seen a meteor shower together and it's all because of the work we all have to do.

"(F/n), you missed the meteor shower," Hiccup mumbled.

"No, I saw it. Just not with you and Dad. Not tonight."

"You think maybe next time we'll all see it together?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess... It's possible, I mean because you know... Stars won't always stay up in that sky. Some need to fall so more can come," I said. "Just be happy we at least saw it."

"Yeah, I know..." He sounded sad. And you know what? I guess I was a bit sad, too. So right before i could get into bed, I thought back to how close Mom's death anniversary was coming up, so I just headed back to the woods.

"Mom, I know you can hear me. I know you can see me. Can you please tell me, if you can, why you had to try and save us that day. Maybe if you hadn't saved us, if you hadn't saved me, you would've been alive... You would've been with Dad and bro and I wouldn't have to feel like a mirror all the damn time."

"Even so that wouldn't change anything." I looked back without any emotion.

"Oh, evening, Astrid. How was your day?" I asked.

"Don't go proper on me, now. I'm serious," She said.

"What's so serious?" I asked, faking confusion.

"Why would you want to take your mother's place in death?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry. Almost done. So then in THIS CHAPTER, ehhh... just read it.**

******Trying to be as clear as possible. I might have some of you confused. Hiccup's twin can be a boy or a girl. Basically, this is for everyone of all genders. Boy, Girl, Other. XD No but really. (F/n) can be a boy, or can be a girl. (F/n) is you. T_T Must I explain any further?**

******Astrid will get Hiccup, unfortunately for me because I do not like that pairing in any way. Even if it gives BIG ASS hints in the movie, I. Do. Not. Like. Hicstrid. Okie? Okie. Let's just get on with this...**

* * *

"I guess I still regret killing my mother," I replied.

"How many times do we have to tell you that you're not at fault for that?!"

"Who went outside that night?"

"You but-"

"Who did she give up her life to save?"

"You! But (F/n)-"

"Who was the one who worried about (his/her) dad and ran out ignoring (his/her) mother's calls to go back home?"

"You! But (F/n) it's not your fault!"

"All the answers were me, correct?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then that means that I'm the one who killed her."

"No you've got it all wrong! That dragon killed her! You had no part of it!"

"Why are you so upset?" I snapped. "This is my problem, not yours. I know you just want to help but that's Hiccup's thing, not yours. I deal with my own problems. I'll fix them myself."

"How? This is a problem someone needs to help you with! You can't keep convincing yourself that you can do everything on your own!"

"Just go home and get some rest. I'm staying here."

Astrid scowled and walked off and I sat there. Ran began to fall and I smiled up at the sky. Thunder sounded and lightning flashed.

_**Little child, be not afraid**_  
_**The rain pounds harsh against the glass**_  
_**Like an unwanted stranger**_  
_**There is no danger**_  
_**I am here tonight**_

_**Little child**_  
_**Be not afraid**_  
_**Though thunder explodes**_  
_**And lightning flash**_  
_**Illuminates your tear-stained face**_  
_**I am here tonight**_

_**And someday you'll know**_  
_**That nature is so**_  
_**This same rain that draws you near me**_  
_**Falls on rivers and land**_  
_**And forests and sand**_  
_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_  
_**In the morning**_

_**Little child**_  
_**Be not afraid**_  
_**The storm clouds mask your beloved moon**_  
_**And its candlelight beams**_  
_**Still keep pleasant dreams**_  
_**I am here tonight**_

_**Little child**_  
_**Be not afraid**_  
_**The wind makes creatures of our trees**_  
_**And the branches to hands**_  
_**They're not real, understand**_  
_**And I am here tonight**_

_**And someday you'll know**_  
_**That nature is so**_  
_**This same rain that draws you near me**_  
_**Falls on rivers and land**_  
_**And forest and sand**_  
_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_  
_**In the morning**_

_**For you know, once even I**_  
_**Was a little child**_  
_**And I was afraid**_  
_**But a gentle someone always came**_  
_**To dry all my tears**_  
_**Trade sweet sleep the fears**_  
_**And to give a kiss goodnight**_

_**Well, now I am grown**_  
_**And these years have shown**_  
_**Rain's a part of how life goes**_  
_**But it's dark and it's late**_  
_**So I'll hold you and wait**_  
_**'til your frightened eyes do close**_

_**And I hope that you'll know**_  
_**That nature is so**_  
_**This same rain that draws you near me**_  
_**Falls on rivers and land**_  
_**And forests and sand**_  
_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_  
_**In the morning**_

_**Everything's fine in the morning**_  
_**The rain will be gone in the morning**_  
_**But I'll still be here in the morning**_Mom used to sing that to me and Hiccup every night when it rained. We were afraid of these kinds of storms. Because sometimes it even hailed when it got too cold. But we were safe with her. Before the next storm, she died. I knew that I wasn't afraid anymore but I didn't know about Hiccup and that may have worried me a little but I stayed out here until I was soaked to the bone. It wasn't until I was all cold and felt sick that I went inside.

When I got back home, it was almost dawn but the rain didn't let down. So I changed out of my wet clothes and into some dry ones.

"Morning, (F/n). How was your sleep?" I looked back and saw Hiccup sitting up, still looking pretty tired.

"Oh, great. It was cold and stuff but it was great..." I lied. I hadn't slept at all. Not when Mom was on my mind. I could never sleep when I thought of Mom. Today was her death anniversary.

"You don't look like you slept..."

"I did, trust me," I said. I just decided to go out for a bit later when I woke up. The rain came when I got outside so I had to come back in thirty minutes later."

"Why would you stay out that long in the rain?" He asked getting up off the bed. I coughed and shrugged.

"I dunno. I couldn't really move at the moment and when I could, I was already soaked. Don't worry 'bout it. You got a grave to visit."

"What about you?"

"Went there already," I lied again. "So you go ahead and go."

"Did you pick the lilies or did you forget to do that?"

"Didn't do it. Just go already." When he left, I went to bed and curled in the covers hoping to get warmer. It was freezing.

* * *

**"(F/n)!" I looked towards the speaker. Mom... I smiled and ran to her, falling over at some point. I'm seven...?**

**"Mom?"**

**"(F/n)! Come on! We have a story for you!" I smiled and ran over to her, tears streaming down my face. I guess I was dreaming the whole thing... "Oh dear, are you okay? Did someone bully you again?"**

**"No. Bad dream! But I'm okay now!" I smiled and hugged her.**

**"A bad dream is only a bad dream. You're right. You're okay now," Mom said. "Don't worry. I'll protect you forever." I felt sleepy again. And somewhat weak. **

**"(F/N) WAKE UP!"  I heard someone scream. **

**"Don't listen to them. You are awake, (F/n)."**

**"Y-you heard it too, Mom?" I asked hugging her.**

**"Yes. Mother will protect you from them. You'll stay with me, right?"**

**"I love Mommy. I don't want you to leave. Not like you did in my nightmare."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo... You're in a dream... That you don't want to leave... OKAY! You'll wake up though... Later.**

**I'm not gonna give (F/n) a name... That's your job. **

**FAHK ET! NO! I WILL NOT PAIR HICCUP UP WITH ASTRID! I SWEAR I JUST TRIED TO DO IT AND I HAD TO THROW THE PAPER AWAY! **

**Good evening ****Mademoiselle or Sir Haddock.**

**You two sound like Sora and Riku when they're kids.**

* * *

**"I won't leave you. Ever." ****I believed her. She sat near a lake and we both watched the fish swim below us. **

**"I know... Because you love us and you want to stay with us forever, right?"**

**"Of course. I would never leave my family. Never in a life time."**

* * *

You wouldn't wake up no matter what Hiccup tried. Seriously. He slapped you, he flicked your head, he poked your face, all these things usually made you angry and you woke up chasing him around the village but this time you just wouldn't wake up. He knew you were sick, but even if you were, you'd still be able to get up or at least scream at him to stop. Nothing.

"How is (he/she)?" Stoick asked from the doorway. Hiccup only shook his head.

"Well (he/she)'s obviously not doing well. (F/n)'s sick. I don't know how... Probably went outside last night and didn't sleep at all." For the first time in years, Stoick looked afraid. He looked fearful and almost began crying.

"We aren't- gonna lose (him/her), right?"

"That I don't know. We need Gothi right now."

* * *

**"(F/n), you're burning up," Mom said, worry filling her voice. I shook my head, I began to get sleepy.**

**"My head hurts..."**

**"Go rest some more, then. Don't worry, you won't have another nightmare. Not when I'm here, okay?" I nodded and fell asleep in her arms, feeling safe again. My nightmare lasted for eternity- or so it seemed so it felt good feeling safe again. "Sweet dreams, my child."**

**-Third Person's PoV-**

**Hiccup entered the room holding a stuffed dragon. **

**"Is (F/n) gonna be okay?" He asked.**

**"Yes, your (brother/sister) is just not feeling well. (He/She) might have a cold." Val looked out the window and smiled. "It's about time for bed, Hiccup. Go to bed."**

**"Is (F/n) gonna make me sick?"**

**"No, you'll be fine." **

* * *

"Mom..." You muttered in your sleep. Gobber sighed and looked at Gothi.

"She said (he/she)'s really sick. Stayed up too late under the rain. The cold's gotten to ('im/'er)."

"Oh... But-"

"(F/n) will survive, Stoick, don't worry. Just let (him/her) rest and by tomorrow (he/she) will be up and good to go."

"Gobber, you're making it sound like you're creating something," Hiccup said.

"Well that's your imagination. Anyways, let (F/n) get the rest. Leave (him/her) alone til tomorrow."

* * *

**I felt tired but eh, I woke up anyways.**

**"Wake up, (F/n)! Mom made breakfast for us!" I rolled off the bed and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. **

**"Well good morning to you, too, Hic."**

**"Come on! After breakfast Mommy said tonight there would be a meteor shower! We're gonna watch it!"**

**"Again?" I asked. "Dad said there could be a raid tonight!"**

**"Well Mom said that even dragons stay home to watch it," Hiccup muttered.**

**"Well Mom also said that dragons still attack no matter what," I replied. **

* * *

"Please, please be okay..." Night had long since fallen in Berk. And your brother sat on your bed waiting for you to wake up. Do something to show that you were alive. There was some sign. You began to stir a little but you went back to sleep.

* * *

**"Mom?" Hiccup started.**

**"Yes, Hiccup?"**

**"Do you ever wonder why the stars fall?"**

**"No. I never really thought about that." I sat up and hugged my knees close to my chest.**

**"It's because Heaven can't hold too many stars. maybe there's too many to count, but that's enough for Heaven to hold."**

**"What about why they're here? Why do stars exist?" I thought about it for a minute.**

**"Maybe it's because they're our guardians," Mom said. Grrr... She beat me to it.**

**"What's a guardian?" He asked. Geez, is he playing stupid or what?**

**"A guardian is someone or something that protects us or watches over us. In this case, it's catching over us. The stars guard the people of the land," I said. "The gods are the guardians of the Heavens. They watch over the dead, protect them."**

**"Wow. You think maybe someday we'll meet our guardians?" He asked excitedly.**

**"Possibly," I replied. "After all, our guardians always watch over us. It couldn't hurt to meet them just once."**

**"Our guardians. Wow... That sounds awesome." Before we ever knew it, the star fall was done. No more stars fell and we all went back inside. I was the last one back in. I loved looking at the stars, even if they weren't falling. Somewhere deep down, I knew this was too good to be true. The good memories had come back. **

**"(F/n)?" Mother called from the house.**

**"I wanna wake up, Mom."**

**"What-"**

**"I'm dreaming! I know I am! What I saw in my nightmare wasn't a nightmare it was reality and I'm in dreamland! I can't wake up, why can't I wake up?!" I screamed. The whole world went white and it was only me and mother now.**

**"You're sleeping because your body needs rest. You stayed out in the rain for too long. But don't worry. You'll wake up in an hour."**

**"What time is it?" I asked.**

**"It's an hour before sunrise. You'll wake up in an hour. Now come on, let's go make some random toys and throw them at your father until you wake up." I laughed and nodded going back into the house that reappeared suddenly.**

* * *

The next day I woke up. The first thing that greeted me was the burning sunlight. Gee thanks, sun.

"(F/n)?" I looked at the speaker. "Are you awake or are you sleeping still?"

"I'm sleeping, Hiccup. I'm sleeping because I'm bored as hell and my head hurts. What's up?" i asked casually. I earned a laugh and a bone-crushing hug. Damn when did he get strong?!

"Good morning!" He chirped.

"You suddenly go happy. No seriously what happened?"

"You were asleep. That's what happened."

"Gee thanks, that really helps, Hiccup," I muttered sarcastically.

"Dad was worried. That was something new..." He replied. "He almost cried and prayed to Odin saying, 'Not another not another'. He was afraid of losing another family member."

"Oh..." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Well... You can go and tell him I'l totally dead right now and laugh about it."

"Why?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Because I wish I didn't have a head right now," I muttered and put a hand to my forehead. "I feel like someone is trying to cut my brain open without the right materials."


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy... I'm from Delaware. XD**

* * *

"Well you'll feel better later. So, mind telling me what happened?"

"Hmm... I was with Mom. She was a lot of fun. We used to make toys with her and then when we finished we'd throw them at Dad and watch his reaction... Usually he'd get mad at us but Mom would always ignore him and throw more at him until we ran out. Then we'd pick it all up and throw them at him again even when he was in bed."

"That was fun..." He muttered.

"Yeah, it was... I almost wanted to stay in that world, in a paradise where I wouldn't have to go through any pain at all. It was just us." He sighed and looked down and I closed my eyes. I could barely see so I shouldn't even try to strain myself, right?

"(F/n), I'm gonna go get Dad. Let's see how he reacts now."

"I'll act dead, just go act depressed and tell him I'm dead in the least dramatic way possible."

"Okay, then." He left the room and I let out one last sigh before quieted down and my breaths were impossible to hear even to me.

"Dad, (F/n)'s dead," I heard Hiccup say.

"What?"

"(He/She) won't wake up and (he/she)'s not even breathing. (F/n) is dead." I almost laughed but I remembered that I was supposed to play dead like some dog. I heard him walk up the stairs and a sigh. Was this the right time?

Eh, I didn't care. I opened my eyes and stared at them both, Dad looking shocked and Hiccup looking mildly amused.

"Back from the dead. How was it? Painful Anyways, what's up sulky men?" I muttered, almost casually.

"(F/n) is this a joke?" Dad asked.

"Nope, really back from the dead. My head hurts, someone is trying to cut my brain open with an axe."

"Yeah that sounds painful."

"You know when Mom was alive we use to throw toys at you and laugh when you got mad," I stated randomly.

"Yeah, I know that."

"We should do that again sometime."

* * *

The next day my head was feeling much better. I let Hiccup run off to his other friends and sat on a grassy hillside, staring at the sky.

It was the middle of spring but it was cold. I wondered why. But then went to think that there should be no reason why I should worry about the temperature. I mean, this is Berk. It's always cold!

"(F/n)? Why aren't you with the other teens?" I looked back and saw Dad standing there, a confused look on his face.

"They don't like me," I muttered. "So I'm here by myself."

"Why don't they like you?"

"Because I haven't been doing anything in training but distracting the dragon and letting Hiccup do the work."

"Well I guess it's too late now because in a few days, the Killing will be coming up. Your brother needs to prepare himself for it."

"Right..." I muttered. "I'll help him out with that I guess... Later, Dad." I got up and left, running to the woods acting as if they were in there. But where was everyone else, really?

They were in the great hall.

And I could've gotten Hiccup into huge trouble if Dad found out where they really were.

* * *

I sat on the ground next to Toothless.

"Afternoon, Tooth. How was your few days away from everyone?" He stared at me, and I could tell what he was trying to say. "Lonely?" He nodded.

"Well sorry, bud, but he's busy today. And you like him more than you like me so you aren't gonna play around when I'm here, huh?" He stared at me again. "Okay, fine, let's go fishing. I'm sure you're hungry by now, right?" He nodded happily and I smiled.

"Fine, we'll go fishing."

* * *

For most of the day, I was just fishing for the hungry dragon and he ate all my catches. Except the eels. He only watched in amusement as I hit them back in the water. I may have killed some. As soon as he finished eating and was totally full, he seemed to warm up to me a little more.

"Well then, I gotta get back home, Tooth," I muttered, feeling sorry that I had to leave my friend. He stared at me sadly and whined. "I'll come back tomorrow. In three days there's gonna be a really important event I really need to support my brother so we won't be seeing you til the next day." He nodded and I smiled and left. "Bye, Tooth. I love you, bro."

* * *

"Where have you been today, (F/n)?" Hiccup asked.

"I went to visit someone important. Someone you probably forgot about for two days. He was hungry as hell and I had to fish all day for him. He's lonely, Hiccup and if you don't do something about changing this rule about killing dragons then I might as well tell Dad that I'm sick of this rule."

"I need more time, (F/n), I-"

"You've been given three or more months to help me change this rule but you've done nothing," I hissed. "In three days we need to think of SOMETHING before you have to kill that dragon!" I rose my voice just a little but it was nothing more than a whisper.

"I know I know but I've got nothing right now!"

"Well think of something smartass because you don't have much time left for this thing!" I pulled the covers over my head and scowled before falling asleep.

"Sorry, (F/n)."

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and ran into the woods without another thought. Two more days.

"Tooth!" I called out. The dragon got up and stared at me. "Breakfast." I dropped the basket in front of me and fell over since I didn't let go fast enough, letting out a small "oof". Tooth looked at me and I looked back. "Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled and laughed getting up.

"(F/n)?" I looked back and sighed.

"Here," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad said the event was moved to tomorrow so..." I stared at him, shock and irritation appeared on my expression.

"WHAT?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**So then again, this story really is one short story... It's probably like... Two more chapters or something. Remember, there are two endings to this story. Alright?**

* * *

I scowled and left the lake and the other two.

"Sorry, bud, we gotta get going." Toothless whined but let him go and I walked right back home, really wanting to yell at my father for not saying anything to me.

"(F/n)! WAIT UP!" I stopped walking and turned around, glaring at him with all the hatred I had.

"When did you hear about this?!" I yelled.

"Uh... Two days ago," he admitted. I scoffed and slapped my forehead, letting my hand fall later.

"Do you not know how important saving this dragon is to me?!" I was angry. Angry with him, angry with Dad, no one even bothered to tell me. What am I suddenly? Someone you get to keep secrets from now?!

"Well what about us?! If we're gonna be accepted around here, I need to kill that dragon!"

"Well do you think you can?!" He didn't answer. "You've kept this from me when last night I even told you that you had all that time! If you want to be accepted go ahead but if Dad finds out one little clue that Toothless exists you better hope he doesn't lay a single finger on him!"

"How is Dad gonna find out anyways?!"

"Oh I don't know. You'll do something stupid like you always do! Something like that!"

"I won't do that, (F/n)!" I scowled and slapped him _hard_.

"You heard about this two days ago, bro! You knew! And it's the day after I warn you about how much time you have left, or so I thought, you admit to me that this was your last day?! This is your final day! Deadline's tomorrow! You haven't thought of anything yet!" He didn't answer. Again. "You kept it from me. My own brother, kept this huge secret from me." I forced a laugh. "And I thought we told each other everything..." I left him alone for the rest of the day. This was our second damn fight.

* * *

As soon as I got home Dad was fixing the fire. He looked at me and greeted me with his usual greeting.

"Welcome home, (F/n)." He stared at me for a few seconds and then started talking again. "Why do you look so sad?"

"You knew..." I muttered.

"What?"

"That tomorrow Hiccup would kill that dragon... Yet you didn't tell me."

"Oh, I thought I told him to-"

"Well he said he found out two days ago. Well you can go support him tomorrow."

"What? (F/n) you're supposed to go and support him, too!"

"Well I'm pissed off with the both of you so you can forget when I said I'd be there because as of today I'm beginning to think I shouldn't be there! You two seem to be doing just fine without me, keeping secrets and all that jazz. So great, have fun watching your oldest son kill that dragon. I'll be here, or in the woods."

* * *

Not too long after you went upstairs, your brother came home. He tried to catch up with you when you ran off but couldn't keep up. But when he got home, he was greeted with a totally upset father.

"What happened?" He asked. Stoick turned to him and sighed.

"Your (brother/sister) isn't going to come tomorrow. (He/She)'s very upset right now..."

"I can tell... Well I'll go rest til then. Night, Dad."

* * *

The next morning I woke up and stared out the window. Barely sunrise...

"You're awake, too?" a voice was heard next to me.

"Yeah I'm awake," I muttered and wrapped the blanket around me like a shawl.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I stared angrily at him.

"For what?" I asked. "What are you so sorry for that you just have to tell me that you're sorry?"

"Look, I'm sorry that I kept that secret from you. (F/n) I really need you today. I don't wanna go if you aren't."

"I'm not someone you can follow around all the time..." I muttered. I looked at him and sighed. He looked upset... "But... I'll come along..."

"Thanks, (F/n)... You think you could come in the ring with me, too?"

"Ask Dad," I said.

* * *

Well I was standing on the sides, with two swords. One in each hand.

"What's he doing?" Dad asked.

"Something awesome..." I replied.

"Stop the fight," he scowled. I shook my head.

"No, you need to see this, Dad," I snapped. He stood up and hit the cage.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" The dragon went out of control.

"Oh you've done it now, old man!" I yelled and ran down there to help him out. Slow runner, I swear...

"Get out!" I yelled sliding under the gates. I threw one of my swords at the dragon, and fortunately, hit its side with the handle. "Come on, big guy you can do better than that!" I taunted. Not a good idea. We were both stuck in there.

"(F/n)!" I didn't answer. "Are you okay?" I was scratched pretty badly and I scowled at the dragon. Maybe I was against killing this thing but now I'm totally up for it.

"Are you serious?! CALM THE HECK DOWN!" I yelled.

"Don't hurt it!" I stopped fighting and stared at Hiccup who shouted at me to look out but it was too late. The Nightmare knocked me back and sent me hitting the wall. Was that a crack?

"Okay, that hurt..." I muttered getting back up. "But... I need to get him out of here..." I fell back down and there was a screech. A loud crash and a roar. A roar that sounded too familiar. I was hoping it wasn't Tooth but...

"Night Fury!" Shit. I looked up and let my head fall to the ground. But I got back up and threw one sword aside.

"(F/n)! What are you doing?!" Gobber yelled from atop. I didn't answer. I only walked closer to Tooth and pet his head, smiling at him. But Dad didn't seem to be too happy. Instead he called all the men to capture him.

"Nononono please don't hurt him!" Hiccup yelled over everyone. I fought off everyone who got too close to him.

"Get back!" I yelled. They all listened except for Dad.

"You're saving a dragon. Why?"

"He's my friend, Dad," I scowled. "You aren't gonna hurt him."

"Step aside!" He commanded. But I stood my ground and glared at him, dropping my weapon. "(F/n)!"

"No thanks, Sir," I said. I was no longer calling him 'Dad'. "I would like to stand by my friend, Chief."

"Are you asking to be disowned?" He asked.

"I was asking for you to listen but..." I sighed. "It seems you can't do even that."

"We're going home, (F/n)!" He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me back home, letting everyone else resume what they were doing.

* * *

"I should've known." Hiccup tried to explain, I said nothing. Dad paced back and forth ranting on and on about how disgraceful we were.

"No matter what, you're never going to find that nest. The dragons don't listen to you so don't even bother," I said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Are you stupid?" I asked angrily. "Only dragons can find that nest. It IS their home after all."

"Where did you learn this?!"

"Took a flight. Enough said."

"(F/n) shut up-" Dad cut Hiccup off.

"So you know where the nest is?!"

"Technically yes, but I wouldn't tell you even if my life depended on it." I think I just gave him an idea. If I was correct, he was going to use one of the dragons to lead him to the nest. No matter what, they'd probably lead him to it. And what are the odds he could be using ours?

"No no no, Dad! You don't know what's in that nest you haven't seen it for yourself!" He didn't listen. Instead he headed towards the door.

"No matter what you do, you aren't gonna make it to the nest! You wouldn't even survive the fight! No matter how many people you have for fighting there's no way you could-"

"SILENCE!" We both shut up. "You two have thrown in your lot with them. You aren't vikings. You aren't my children." I scowled and rushed forward punching him. I didn't get to throw another punch at him since Hiccup tried to hold me back.

"YOU'RE A FOOL! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG YOU CAN GO UP AGAINST SOMETHING AS LARGE AS A MOUNTAIN! YOU'RE A FOOL, STOICK! A DUMBASS! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! A MORON!" I yelled as he walked away. "IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING OVER TO THAT NEST DON'T EXPECT US TO COME AND SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS, YOU GOT IT, CHIEF?!" He slammed the door and left us both in the darkness. I tried to run out there and shove him off a cliff but Hiccup didn't let go until he was sure Stoick was off the island.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is official. I've skipped through a lot. But the training parts are super short actually and I'd rather not add my own details into it... So yeah. I did not count in the Romantic Flight. Why? I hate Hictrid. Romantic Flight is their "special moment together". Sorry... I skipped through a lot, but to be fair, things were from your own PoV and you're not always around Hiccup, ya know. Anyways, this is the end, guys. Didn't take that long to finish this story. I decided NOT to give you two endings. Most of you would hate me if the other ending came out...**

* * *

I walked into the training arena and let out the Nadder.

"What are you doing?!" Astrid asked.

"We're gonna go to that island. Dad took Toothless so we can't go on him. We need this Nadder," I replied.

"Do you seriously think that I'm gonna let you two go on your own?"

"Not your fight, therefore you're gonna have to let us go."

"(F/n) where are you going?!" Hiccup asked.

"To that island. I'm gonna save Toothless. What are the odds Dad's gonna kill him before he fights that dragon?" I asked.

"You can't go alone!" He yelled. I pulled him up on the dragon and sighed.

"Of course not," I said. "That's why you're coming with me." Astrid hopped on as well. And the others wanted to come along... As Hiccup trained the other dragons for the others, I grabbed four swords and a long rope. I might need this in the future.

"We ready to go?" I asked. They all nodded and mounted their dragons. "Rock and roll, peeps." I smirked and we were all off. Astrid got to drive the Nadder unfortunately for me...

* * *

We were all off. Dad had actually made it to the nest in an hour, and the large dragon was already out...

"How long do you think we've got?" I asked.

"Not lone, if that things gonna kill everyone. But so far, no one's died yet."

"Good, then we still got bait." I looked down and saw Toothless struggling on one of the ships. "Take us down, Astrid." She did as I asked and I hopped off, cutting the chains and ripping off the muzzle. Toothless was free and he dragged us off the ship.

"What the-"

"See? The swords do come in handy, Hiccup!" I smiled and let him gear up. I stood on Toothless' back. "Steady now."

"Sit down!"

"No, I'll stab Tooth!" I snapped and looked ahead. We were atop the dragon. The Red Death. "Drop me off here!" I yelled. As Toothless lowered I jumped off and landed right on the queen's head. Then I stabbed three swords in and tied myself to them. The fourth sword was for more damage. The three swords were almost impossible to take out so I should be safe til then.

The dragon roared with pain and I pushed the swords deeper in.

"Careful, (F/n)!" He yelled. I nodded and shooed him away. I wondered if I would make it out alive...

"Alright, big guy. Let's see if we can do some damage to you while Hiccup's burning you from the inside." I took the fourth sword and cut large, deep cuts into the dragon's head, breaking through the skull. I stabbed, twisted, and cut off pieces of the dragon. Blood spilled all over my shirt and the dragon roared with pain, the flight was hard now. I smirked.

Job well done. I began to untie myself but my feet began to burn me.

"Crap, no!" I yelled and quickly untied myself. I held onto the swords and spotted Hiccup and Toothless. I ran down the Red Death's spine and jumped under Toothless. I almost caught his saddle but I was hit by the Red Death's tail and thrown off the direction I was aiming for.

The last thing I heard before the darkness over took my vision was my brother screaming. Probably wanting to hear his voice for the last time before he died...

* * *

**Third PoV**

Ashes were everywhere. The ashes covered everyone's vision but soon faded away and showed a dragon with its wings covering it's body. One teen right next to it, another in the safety of the wings.

Toothless didn't have time to catch you.

But it was alright. You weren't that hurt. The only thing was that your left leg was cut badly by the fallen blades.

Your father found you. And Toothless. He was relieved to see you were "okay". But he hadn't known how bad your leg was until you woke up coughing, and when you tried to move, more blood spilled from it.

"(F/n) don't move," He tried to tell you but you didn't listen. You could hear nothing but the sound of your brother's screams.

"What? Where the hell am I? Am I dead Where's Hiccup?" You looked beside you and smiled down at Toothless who was hiding your brother. "Hey, Toothless, we made it. Come on, boy, we needa get home." Despite the fact that the pain in your leg was horrible, you smiled and winced. "We made it." Stoick looked at Toothless and apologized.

"I'm so sorry..." the dragon stared at him and opened his wings showing your brother. His left leg was in the same condition as yours. You sighed.

"Well, we're both still twins, Hiccup..." You muttered.

* * *

I was brought home and Dad told me not to get out of bed. My leg was amputated and they put a prosthetic in its place. It hurt a little but i got used to it after walking around the house for a while, with Tooth's help. Hiccup was still asleep but I knew he would wake up soon. He wasn't hurt. If I survived the flames, so could he. Gobber made the things for us. And he made them painful.

He woke up. Dad said he did, and brought him outside, where I already was. I sat on a hillside playing with the metal limb and sighed. it was painful as heck, and I was upset I had to lose my leg but it was better than dying.

"(F/n)! He's awake!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know..." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I took off the prosthetic and threw it up and down in my hands.

"It hurts... That's what's wrong..." I put it back on and stood up, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through my leg.

"I know it must be bad for you but-"

"No matter what I'm still his mirror image. We both lost the same limbs. Same side, we still look the same... Nothing's changed. Sometimes I wish I could be my own person but I guess that's a wish that would never come true."

* * *

We all lived with peace on Berk. So maybe we had some troubles but... It was worth losing our legs. I always flew with Hiccup and Toothless but they made the flights more epic and amazing. So we have ONE person who hates dragons. no one gives a crap about him so there should be no point of which why I would start on that now, right?

Through the year I've learned that trials come our way and there's nothing we can do to stop them. So what? Trials are the part of life. They may be hard, they could be easy as heck, but they're still what they are, and these are what made my life the best life anyone could ever ask for.

* * *

**That's the end! **


	11. Anybody?

**I dunno bout you, BUT I'M FEELING 22! Nah I hate that song. TT_TT But who's up for some random sequel?**


End file.
